


Stain

by WBC



Category: 1/1 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WBC/pseuds/WBC





	Stain

/ 飞咻  
/ 短篇完结  
/ HE

 

>正文：

 

“我们总是被虚弱囚禁。”

 

*

 

他的眉眼过于深邃，立起的山根和眉骨盛住了一双大而游离的眼，眼白稍多这让他每一次不是对视的眼神都显得压抑，但那种类似本能的深情却让他可以轻易捕获任何一个他想要抓住的人。

当下就是时刻之一，闵玧其用指尖都在发汗的胳膊环住身上人的脊背时，他再一次感到自己被一圈又一圈细韧的丝束住，勒得他无法呼吸缠得他骨肉涩痛。

身上的人终于释放泄力一样把整个人压在他身上，黏连的呼吸从他们的鼻尖蔓延至相贴起伏的胸腹，闵玧其不太喜欢这种密不透风的压制，他挪了挪肩膀想要从这种完全被笼罩的姿势下喘口气，却被人一下子扼住了脖子，他的头被迫上扬，脆弱的喉结在那人骨节修长的掌心轻微滑动，那不是脉搏跳动带来的鲜活，而是一种接近于濒死的自弃，但是他不能，他能做的只是艰难地顺着这个姿势从嗓子里挤出了两个字：

“泰亨。”

沙哑的声音因为喉管受力而无法被顺畅地传出，只能在空气里硬生生被断成破碎的音节，但好在身上的人在愣怔了几秒后收回了手，他开始无法抑制地发抖，闵玧其叹气然后直起身子搂住了像小动物受惊一样的年轻男人，他拍着他的后背，掌心里糊了一层又一层不属于他的汗，他终于可以正常发声，就在他清了清嗓子要开口时，埋在自己肩窝的人却抢先了一步：

“哥，对不起，你不要离开我，不要离开我………”

男孩的声音是一种中空的沉，像是被棉花镶了边，敲进耳膜的时候让闵玧其觉得自己做了一场梦，一个有着迷眩悲凉结尾的梦。

在这个梦里他放弃了语言，偏过头用自己的唇找到了对方的耳后，贴合再离去，只留下一个湿漉漉的印子作为他决定兑现的承诺。

 

*

人都是千疮百孔的生物，区别只是暴露和隐藏的程度。

男孩刚来的时候柔软和热情的样子让闵玧其直接将其划在了可以理解的范围之外，他是暗处滋生的苔藓，而这个让整个地下酒吧亮堂起来的年轻人除了阻断他赖以为生的静默还划破了他辛苦搭建的屏障，那些他费力摒弃掉的闭目塞听和充耳不闻在男孩走进他生活的瞬间崩塌，明明是那样一个无害的人却带着水银一样让人无法抗拒的渗透性。

他似乎看得见他千疮百孔的心，这是男孩跨过酒店吵闹的人群挤到他面前时，闵玧其刹那间的感觉，不来自于他那声又软又重的“玧其哥，我是泰亨，金泰亨。”而来自那个隐喻着晦暗的毫不锋利的眼神，这几乎让闵玧其看到了被反射的自己。

作为乐队主唱的金泰亨喜欢拍照和画画，但相比人物画他更偏好摒除了人的风景，这一点尤其体现在他拍的照片上，黑白盖掉色彩，默片一样的定格延伸出一道明晰的线一边是明艳一边是沉寂，而金泰亨就带着他那独一无二的华丽去拥抱另一边无声的灰暗。

闵玧其在某次看到金泰亨收拾画板时问过他，为什么不画人物速写，那个似乎更赚钱。

金泰亨只是笑了笑，然后看着已经穿戴好的闵玧其说：“不是为了赚钱，风景更安全，它一直在那儿，人不一样，他们总会离开。”

时间过于仓促，闵玧其还没来得及细想对方话里的意思还有那个带着伤感的笑就已经被推到了台上。

音乐响起的那一刻闵玧其低下头自嘲的笑了，他有什么资格管别人的呢？他自己心里的洞都填不住，呼啦呼啦地直漏风，他又想藏起来了，最好能像猫一样窝在一个没人看得见的角落。

是的，他不需要被注视，他不需要食物，他甚至不需要呼吸。但是，他不能，他想要的东西总是冲撞在他这副空荡的身体里，持续的撕扯让痛意麻木，他开始冷眼旁观他自己，一个卑劣地用不想要来征服想要的赌徒，而他从发现自己开始就已别无选择。

 

*

 

玧其哥问过我为什么不画人，我给他的理由其实只有一半。

我画过他，尤其喜欢画他不遮一物的身体和失神泛红的脸。他的骨架不小，但挂不住肉这让他整个人都显得萧索，关节因为过白的肤色而呈现出一种奇异的粉。事实上，他的身体只有三种颜色，大面积让人目眩的白，接近于艳红的肉粉，还有只有完全赤裸后才能看到的隐秘的黑。

我画人物，不过只画他，区别于那些给我平静感的风景，每次画他都是我极度不安的时候唯一的选择。

这大概是病态的，执着于一个鲜活的身体要比执着于那些沉默的静物更疯狂，如果说我只想用镜头和画笔定格永恒，那么我对于闵玧其就不是正常的幻想和欲求，我想要他在我的生命里停驻，而这种想法注定是一种窒息的偏执，比捆绑和囚禁更甚，我想要他以一种完整的姿态成为我随时可以握到的支撑。

这不像爱，反而更像是一种必须。

 

*

 

金泰亨始终认为他第一次认识闵玧其不是在那个乱哄哄的酒吧，而是在他摸索着拉开卫生间的门看到那个靠在墙角低头喘气的男人的时候。

细碎的头发凌乱地粘在他的脖颈和额头，他的衣服全湿透了在卫生间不甚明亮的光里变成了一层暗色的膜紧紧地贴合出他突兀的肩胛骨，金泰亨走过去然后蹲下，闵玧其垂着的脸就出现在他的眼前，妆已经花了，眉眼原本的形状完全显现，和其他要用妆感加强气场的人不同，闵玧其是反过来的，天生尖锐的眼角和眉毛让平常的他看起来总是有种慵懒的攻击性，但金泰亨知道他哥哥的内里并不坚硬，他就是玻璃杯里晃动的琥珀色液体，辛辣在入口的那一刻就会彻底稀释成绵柔。

没有交谈，金泰亨只是掉了个方向和他哥哥一样在卫生间湿冷的地板上席地而坐。空气的流通被阻断，狭小的空间让所有声音被成倍放大，楼上的冲水声仿佛就在耳边滚过，像是肮脏的嘲讽或者是冷漠的示威，而闵玧其就在这个时候抓住了他的手，然后整个人跨到了金泰亨的身上，他开始用一种毫无章法的力度扯他的衣服，从衬衣的领子到皮带的金属扣，扒光毫无抵抗的金泰亨后闵玧其开始脱他自己的衣服，但动作却在他把上衣甩到地上时停滞。

金泰亨握住了他的手，然后隔着那双手的手扶住了他的腰，他看了看闵玧其绷紧的下颌线还有没有什么焦点的眼睛，试探着叫他：

“哥，玧其哥。”

回应他的是沉默后直接覆在他身上的一个重量，是拥抱的姿势，但金泰亨却不能如此定义，那更像是一个求救的信号，闵玧其病了，不是生理上的，而是心理上连他自己都无法确认的病。

他需要他，这或许不是爱。

但至少，他要他。

 

*

 

不是以爱为前提的性总是蛮横而疏离的，但闵玧其喜欢。

是的，他喜欢和金泰亨做爱，这是他第一次和金泰亨上床时就得到的确认。这种喜欢并不在于两个人身体的合拍，如果硬要说的话他其实不怎么喜欢金泰亨带给他的那种突兀但是真实的疼痛，皮肤上的红褪去之后并不会消失而是沉淀出或青或紫的斑块重重地粘在身上，那是一种无声的控诉，代替着他在每一次被侵入时封紧的唇舌扩散出失声的叫喊；当然，闵玧其也能感觉到金泰亨对他身体的那种莫名但是绝望的态度，应该是不舒服的，他硌人的骨架根本没有软肉的缓冲，这让金泰亨每次捏着他的腰胯骨狠命撞击时总会从喉腔里抖落出几声潮重的闷喘。

皮肉贴合还有体液搅混的声音盖不过骨骼碰触的响动，一声一声融进黑暗再钻进耳膜，于是大脑皮层开始迅速亢奋，这甚至比那些生理敏感区带来的刺激还要强，事实上，那也是一种控诉，是一种因为无法完全进入而震颤的嗡鸣，而这又总是让闵玧其想到某种求而不得。

身体之外的天平在金泰亨那句“不要离开我”之后终于平衡，闵玧其知道金泰亨需要他，而金泰亨也逐渐看清了闵玧其那副淡漠躯壳里的脆弱和艰难。

相处并不等同于磨合，如果足够了解那就没有人需要用牺牲自我来迎合对方。

但那不是爱，终究不是，爱的本质就是自私，是一种自救不能后的退而求其次，我给你看我的伤口不是为了让你不再触碰而是希望你征服它或者治愈它。

 

*

 

这已经是他被关在这间屋子里的第六个月。

当然，关这个字并不合适，闵玧其本人并没有想要反抗的想法，自从金泰亨在他某一次晚归把他绑在床在弄昏过去后闵玧其就妥协了。

他的男孩在他醒过来后抱着他哭得一句话都说不完整，他说，对不起，说他不该这么对他，说他控制不了自己……

抽噎平复良久后，他说：“玧其哥，怎么办，我好怕你也会像其他人一样离开我，我真的好怕。”

闵玧其突然想骂他，也想骂自己，他自然知道金泰亨怕的是什么，但他却没有办法让这样一个被爱伤害过的男孩去从重新相信爱的持久。金泰亨和他不一样，闵玧其的痛苦并不至于改变他；但金泰亨不同，他的每一次受伤都在他的心里留疤然后顺着他的血液操纵他的整个身体。如果说闵玧其的伤在于他的自我封闭，那么金泰亨的软肋就是他的从不免疫。

可是，闵玧其还是想救他，哪怕弄伤他自己他也还是想救他。

“泰亨，你起来，起来画我，画穿着衣服的我。”

埋在自己怀里的脑袋有了动静，金泰亨被泪浇湿的眼看了过来，这一次不再是那种隐喻悲伤而是明白的仓皇。

“哥……你都知道？”  
“你不在，我收拾屋子的时候，偶然看到过一次。”  
“哥，对不起，我……”  
“我不是在怪你，你起来，起来画一幅穿着衣服的我。”

不解和怀疑最终战胜了折磨金泰亨许久的不安，他站了起来从客厅拿来了画板颜料，白纸铺开，他还是有点紧张地看了看坐在床边的闵玧其。

他的哥哥面色如常，精致的唇角在他看过来的时候挑了起来，露出了两种只属于闵玧其的颜色，粉的白的凑成了一个沁到他心里的浅笑。

金泰亨明白，那是只有闵玧其才会给他独一无二的安慰。

完成的过程并不容易，金泰亨几次想放弃的时候闵玧其就用那种褪去了利刺的眼睛看他，这让他想起日落的暮光和清晨的薄雾。

落笔的时候，闵玧其离开了他坐了很久的位置并排坐到了金泰亨的身边，他叫他，用那种被烟酒浸透的嗓音：

“泰亨啊，你看着我，然后记住我下面说的话，除了那个只有你能看到的赤身裸体的我属于你，这个穿着衣服其他人都能看到的我也属于你，只要你需要我，我就是你的。”

沉默温驯地把两个人笼住，金泰亨在怔住很久后回神，他的嗓音和他的手都是抖的：

“可是，玧其哥为什么呢？”

闵玧其又笑了，这次的笑牵动了眼角带出了几道细纹，他伸出手理了理金泰亨的鬓角，然后伸开胳膊抱住了已经比自己高出了半个头的男孩。

“傻小子，因为我爱你。”

金泰亨又哭了，这一次他不再是那种使劲憋着的哭法而是用力地箍住闵玧其细瘦的腰把他整个人撞进了他哥哥的怀里。

所有的压抑和不安倾泻而出，闵玧其搂着他像是拥着一团终于抵达海岸的季风。

 

*

事实上，对于金泰亨的问题，闵玧其也只回答了一半。

在“我爱你”之前他想说的其实是：

“泰亨啊，谢谢你，是你让我重新拥有了爱人的冲动。”

是的，从你打开卫生间的门那一刻起，我就决定用那个伤痕累累的我去爱你。


End file.
